


3 Was Company

by LimpBlotter



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Multi, Polyamory, implied domestic abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 06:14:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11351553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LimpBlotter/pseuds/LimpBlotter
Summary: OK SO I'M NOT VERY GOOD AT POLY PAIRS BUT I AM ALWAYS UP FOR A CHALLENGE? I HOPE FOR MY FIRST (maybe second?) poly fic/drabble this did ok? ;-;Maria finds a new lease in life with surprises that come in 3s.





	3 Was Company

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HickoryDaisy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HickoryDaisy/gifts).



It was a typical shift at the hospital. “Hamilton, patient in room 305-A needs more ice.” Another nurse walked by as Eliza barely kept herself from dozing off. It was nearly 2 in the morning. She glanced at her phone as she got up, she had another hourly message from her husband. She smiled at his words of encouragement; he’d count the hours until she had to return. That was enough to push her through it.   
  
“One more hour.” Eliza muttered to herself. She took a large gulp of her (now) cold chai tea and made her way towards the room. A few minutes ago there wasn’t anyone in that room but life as an ER nurse meant that at any moment, someone was going to fill up the space from some of the most serious cases to some of the most ridiculous ones. Eliza absently wondered if she was going to get another ‘car toy stuck up someone’s butt’ story to bring back to Alex who would still be awake.

She grabbed an empty plastic pitcher they usually had for water and filled it up with crushed ice. She shuffled herself to the room, trying to shake off the bits of sleep she had in her still. Once she entered the room the sleep left her. The room was darker than the rest; the patient must have requested the lights to be off. A sudden chill went down Eliza’s spine as the eeriness of it all settled. She felt foolish reacting this way, she was a nurse. The things she had seen were far worse than whatever was here.

“How are we feeling today?” Eliza plastered on her nurse voice, but no answer came. “Hello?” She whispered picking up the clipboard, she scanned for the name. “Mrs. Reynolds?”   
  
A whimper broke from the cot. “Please…” a voice soft like a breeze through wind chimes spoke up.   
  
The instinct of a nurse kicked in and she read lower, her face and stomach twisted in disgust as the symptoms were listed down the column of her physical sheet.  “I’m sorry, Ms. Lewis.”   
  
The whimper softened into three soft and breathy inhales.   
  
“I am so sorry.”

Eliza placed the pitcher of ice by the stand closes to the cot. The room was dark but there were some forgiving breaks of light from the bright hallway and several beeping monitors beside her. She could make out a sea of dark, wavy hair that sprawled out like aching roots to a tree over the white pillow. The face of the woman was turned away from Eliza but something about how lifted her cheek was that made her think it was an unnatural occurrence.

She wanted to say something, anything, her training allowed her several things to say. A slew of questions to probe and subtly get to the bottom of the diagnosis but something about Maria struck Eliza’s tender heart harder than most. She was overwhelmed with the feeling to touch her, to reach out and stroke her arm or her hair. To whisper reassurances, to…protect her. Swallowing back the growing nurturing edge that bubbled inside of her, she exited without a word feeling even worse. The least she could have said was something other than ‘sorry’.

As if feeling her distress the nurses around her watched as she slumped into her chair and began to whisper about the patient.   
  
“Husband did that to her…”   
“Ex-husband.”

Eliza felt a pang of anger flare in her. She wanted nothing more than that very man to be on a stretcher in the ER as well so she could ‘treat’ him properly.

“Police got called and everything, not the first time either. Just the first time its happened as an ex”   
“Poor girl”  
“Sad fact, can never be too careful”   
  
The sympathy didn’t sit well with Eliza either. She didn’t join the pity party. Of course she felt awful this happened to another human being but she also knew Ms. Lewis was brave. The bravest of the bunch, she had the nerve to get herself out of her situation. She had more spine and stomach than anyone Eliza ever knew. Reminded her of her beloved older sister Angelica. The thought of someone harming someone like Angelica, though unlikely, made her only feel more for Maria.

“Damn shame though, he hasn’t been taken in, no doubt once she gets back out there he’ll be hot on her tail. That’s how they all are, animals.” The elderly nurse did get one thing right in her speech. Those who preyed and abused were animals. Nothing but lowly predators looking to subdue, they weren’t people, hardly. Eliza knew the difference, her husband was an angry man but he had never and would never lay a hand on her or anyone he loved.   
  
The idea she had nowhere to go was heartbreaking…

The rest of the shift went by too fast for Eliza. She wasn’t tired anymore. She kept glancing back to the room where Maria sat, watching doctors go in and out and mutter to other nurses. Surely if she had no place to go they wouldn’t simply discharge her… “Well that’s me.” Eliza’s phone buzzed with the remainder from her husband that she was done. Three in the morning and Eliza was still fairly awake. Just as she was gathering her things she watched as Maria slinked out of the room. She had a fresh set of stitches sown along her hairline. Her dark skin had deep, purpled blotches of along her face and neck.   
  
All that aside, she was beautiful. Eliza had never seen hair like that. It fell like soft waves, like a waterfall of delicate, mocha brown locks. Her skin was just a shade or two lighter than her hair with the softest set of brown eyes. Everything about Maria’s face screamed warmth. The kind that made Eliza’s heart throb, silently she moved behind Maria as she walked slowly towards the elevator.   
  
Without a word, they both entered the elevator, Eliza with her bags and phone in her hand and Maria with nothing but her discharge papers.  Eliza couldn’t help herself, she looked over at Maria who shuffled nervously, shifting her weight from one leg to another. “…do…uh…do you have someone picking you up?” She smiled.   
  
Maria jumped a bit. She took a long look at Eliza, looking her over as if trying to see if there was something else. She …could trust her, she was in her scrubs still, she was a nurse there was no reason to be afraid but Maria took her time to get to that conclusion. “N-No.” She steadied herself. “I don’t.”

“Oh”   
  
Why was that the only thing Eliza could come up with? The doors opened and Maria walked out faster than Eliza could. She looked both left and right then continued down as Eliza tried to subtly stay close behind her. She paused when a car beeped at her and a window rolled down. “Hey, hun thought I’d pick you up.” Alex smiled at his wife then frowned when her face didn’t light up with joy to see him. “What’s wrong?”

She stared off at Maria’s shrinking back and slowly got into the car. “There was…a patient…she’s hurt and has nowhere to go…” Her eyes kept looking straight ahead at Maria’s slowly disappearing figure. “I…I have a bad feeling, Alexander.”

“You have a bad feeling, hm?” Alex looked at the figure and nodded. He started up the car and started driving in a slow, creeping pace. He turned the corner cutting Maria off from her cross way. He rolled down the window and smiled. “Hey I—“ before he got a word in Maria started running.   
  
“ALEXANDER” Eliza slapped him upside the head. “Why would you do that!”   
  
“I was just going to offer her a ride.” He rubbed his head, and then turned to find Eliza was jumping out of the car. “Eliza! Where are you going!?”

Eliza ran as fast as her tired legs could work them, her nurse shoes gave her enough friction to catch up and gently place a hand on Maria’s shoulder who immediately turned to wail but the sound was caught in her throat. “Oh…you…” she huffed, “why are you chasing me?”   
  
“Sorry…I’m sorry…” She repeated, again hating that was all she could come up with. “I’m sorry my husband startled you… he …we wanted to know if you wanted a ride or someplace to stay.”   
  
“Your husband?” Maria arched her eyebrow watching Alex’s car park a few feet behind Eliza. He stayed in the seat but stuck out his hand to wave at her.  “Oh…I couldn’t…I…” She gulped a bit, realizing her options were slim and all the running with her already fatigued body was doing her no favors.   
  
“Please…” Perhaps it was Eliza’s overly nurturing personality. Perhaps it was how pretty Maria was? Perhaps it was something neither Alex and Eliza could put a word to that made both jump to Maria’s side so urgently. As if she hadn’t been a stranger. Whatever it was, Maria took a chance on that soft hand reaching out for her and rode in the back seat of Alexander’s car.   
  
The ride was quiet for a bit, Alex probed Eliza about her day. The pair held hands as Alex drove with one. Both took turns peeking at Maria through the mirrors. She seemed to have her eyes fixated on their hands. “So Eliza tells me your name is Maria?” He smiled, “that’s a pretty name, do you…uh have a preference of food or music?”   
  
“Are you planning on taking her dancing?”   
  
“I meant for the car ride and dinner later.” He chuckled, “unless you want to go dancing.”   
  
“No..no..” She knew it was a joke but couldn’t force a smile on her face. They were too kind…a kindness Maria felt she didn’t deserve. “I’m not very hungry.” She muttered then realized she was being cold to these two seemingly kind folk. “I like jazz…”   
  
“Jazz, alright.” Alex released Eliza’s hand and used his to fiddle with the buttons of the radio until he found a smooth Jazz station. “Music like this would probably put me to sleep.”   
  
“Doubtful” Eliza shot back.   
  
The two went back to silence; unaware Maria had smiled for a brief second before falling back into herself. She glanced over the window and felt sleep take her for the few minutes left of their trip. “Here we are” Alex parked the car and opened up Maria’s door for her. The sound brought her back to reality and she slowly stepped out eyeing a quaint home with a yard. “It’s not a brownstone home in Harlem but a small house in the Bronx will do.”

Maria didn’t comment, this was a mansion compared to what she had before. She scaled the stairs into the home and was overwhelmed by warmth, pictures of them decorated the walls. Small and personal belongings dotted the halls and shelves, to Maria it was what a home looked like. The definition of one and she was walking right into it. Alex led her to a guest bedroom while Eliza fled to find comforters and sheets.   
  
“This is your room” he smiled, “Its…small, there is a half bath in it but a full bath down the hall and…” He paused watching Maria sit on the bed with eyes filled to the brim with water. For a moment he wondered if he had said something wrong? Or if the room wasn’t good enough. He watched as a tear rolled down her swollen cheek.   
  
“Why?” Her voice broke, “why help me? Either of you?” Strangers, the kindest strangers she had ever met.   
  
“Well…I for one know what its like not having a place to go.” He sat down beside her and with a hovering hand finally decided to pat her back gently. Then slowly moved to rubbing soothing circles while she sobbed in silence. “Eliza comes from a big, warm family…she has more love and warmth to give and I know a face that needs one from a mile away…”   
  
Eliza entered having heard what Alex had said with a smile. “I couldn’t let you go off on your own like that, what you did, for yourself is amazing.” She sat by the other side of Maria. “You deserve a chance to thrive now that you’ve given yourself this opportunity.” She placed her hand as well against Maria’s back. “You can stay here for as long as you want.”   
  
“As long as you feel like you need to be”   
  
“We’d love to have you here.”   
  
Maria looked between both married couple and nodded. Something had bloomed in her chest and her face, a smile slowly graced her lips once more but stayed in place. “I’d like that, very much.”

“Good, now…we just need to introduce you to one more face in the house.” Eliza and Alex beamed for a second. “Uh…we don’t know how to explain this one…”  
  
“Its best if I just get him.” Alex slowly stood up and left them for a moment.   
  
Maria slowly placed her hand on Eliza’s lap and smiled. “Thank you…for this.” She smiled, unaware what more they had to tell her. In her eyes they were perfect. Her eyes went to another picture finding there was a reoccurring face in most of them, a freckled man who stood with them often. She wanted to probe who he was, he seemed close and wondered if he had been a friend of the couple or something.   
  
“Maria this is John Laurens…” Alex spoke, “our…other husband.”   
  
“Partner.” John corrected, “its kinda hard to have more than one husband.” John walked over and gently held out his hand to the wide eyed and slightly confused Maria. “I know…its weird, sounds dysfunctional but—“   
  
“No…” Maria gently took his hand in both of hers and shook lightly. “Trust me I know what dysnfuctional is…being with people who love you is far from it…” She smiled up at the trio. She had no idea a love could come in the shape of three people in an equal and safe home. Envy clouded most of her thoughts now. To have so much love between two to be able to share it equally with a third?

“We’d love for you to stay.” John smiled, Maria slowly tugging his hand closer to her face while Alex and Eliza sat close beside her. “We’ve all had rough starts and I don’t know where I’d be without these two, consider it…passing down the love.”   
  
“That sounds…” Maria smiled looking between all three sets of eyes. “Amazing.”   
  
Maria never wanted to leave, so she didn’t. Where one had broken her heart and spirit, three had come in and drowned her in love and respect.


End file.
